A Dragons Pain
by Tytheslyguy
Summary: what if matsu had a different back story and more secrets than any man shoul have, how will this efect him and fairy tail


**So this is my second story i plan on making it a natsu x lisanna fanfic** **I don't own anything from fairy tail** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"so natsu what do you plan on doing today?" lisanna questioned

"Um well i was planning on training and then maybe a…

"hey sis come on we got an emergency s class mission to do" said a panting mira

"um sis one problem i'm not s class"

"I know but master said if we brought elfman along we could all go together"

"Hey that sounds awesome can i come to"

"No natsu you can't you're not strong enough"

"But …"

"But nothing you can't come ,a MAN can protect his own family" yelled elfman

"fine but before you go" he looked directly at lisanna and blushed madly

"w..well u..u...umm would you like to go on one of those dates when you get back from your mission"

Mira just let out a high pitched squeal and started bouncing knowing one day this would happen and today was the day

As lisanna was replaced with a tomato she just fidgeted her hands and stuttered out

"y..es na...tsu that would be v..ery nice

Natsu on the inside was jumping for joy he finally let someone in and it felt good around the guild he was very quiet and antisocial but that changed when lisanna was around

So of course most of the guild had them as the next couple

"sorry sis as important as this is we have to go see you tomorrow natsu"

"Hey mira elfman b..bring her back to me ok"

"Gah natsu protective over your girlfriend already" noticing both the younger teens blush at the phrase both elfman and mira promised she would be back for her date"

And they left waving there goodbyes, so for the rest of the day natsu had a smile many had not seen before and most of the guild thought one thing 'what is up with natsu'

As natsu woke up the next day in the house he had built he ran downstairs and got ready super fast he wanted to be there before lisanna and hang out before the date so as he made his way outside he noticed it was raining. so as he made his way toward the guild he was finally going to treat lisanna like his, and his alone so as he opened the doors he noticed something was wrong and someone was missing from mira and elfman's group

Natsu didn't want to believe it first his parents who he never met, then Igneel, lisanna can't go he couldn't handle someone else leaving especially the one he wanted as a mate his 'inner dragon' hasn't said so but he loved her with all his heart and was trying to get his dragon to come around to the idea

"Where is she" was all he said with his pink bangs covering his eyes which were fighting back tears

"Oh n..natsu im so s..so sorry but sh...she d-

"Who did it" he said those words with so much venom in his voice it put erza to shame

"IT WAS ME I COULDN'T CONTROL MY TAKEOVER AND IT KILLED HER OK SO I'M SORRY I KNOW WHAT SHE MEANT TO YOU

"no you don't you all dont even know what type of magic i use, so you don't know and the fact both of you said i was to weak proves that"

With those words he left he had to blow off his anger before it consumes him so he ran to the top of the nearest mountain

In the guild everyone cries stopped and turned into fear as they heard the roar of massive proportions filled with anguish and despair.

So they went outside and saw the top of a mountain on fire slowly melting with the silhouette of a dragon in the flames

"Do not worry kids this is natsu blowing off steam i shouldn't tell you this bit natsu is a zero generation dragon slayer probably the last one left if you didn't know zero gens are actual dragons in human form, first gens are taught their magic, second gens are given power via lacrima and third gen are a mix of first and second gen

The guild stood in awe of what natsu was, an actual dragon in human form

"so this is the power i sensed within him"said erza still in awe at the power he was putting out

"Yes but being a zero generation has a very hefty cost, oneday he will become a full dragon there is no stopping that and from what he told me the pain is so harsh that it's droven them mad on their first transformation"

A while later natsu became more calm as he cried and carved a headstone out of some of the mountain he destroyed

Everyone was still very sad that lisanna was gone but they were pulling through, now we sit with just natsu and master makarov

"master you know i have to make them forget what i am"

"yes i figured as much but if i may, why"

"Do you know how much drake scales are worth now gramps?"

"Well i haven't checked myself but apparently they are at an alltime high"

"Exactly now imagine how much dragon scales are worth, and before you say anything i know they wouldn't betray on purpose but if they bragged about having a dragon in fairy tail it would put you and me in danger so its for the best and no i'm not burning your memory"

"Hmm natsu what are you going to do now"

"I Was planning on becoming s class and distracting myself with harder missions"

"And after"

"You know i don't really know maybe i would train a few first gens and send them your way

"Hmm that's not a bad plan but what do you want out of life"

"well i wanted lisanna but i don't think i can get that now so i'll make money for the guild and stop by every once in awhile, see you at the s class exams in a month gramps"

"So long my boy stay safe"

So one month later and it was clear who won the s class position natsu finished it in record time, so after he got his s class ring [?] He was rarely seen around the guild and when he was it was the same thing over and over stop by lisanna's grave to see if his scarf was still there come to the guild for an hour grab a bunch of s or evan ss class quest an leave

This happens over and over again for two years during this time natsu had become salamander a fierce and powerful mage of destruction leaving nothing in his wake except the broken bodies of dark mages, that's what sorcerer weekly said anyways

In the guild they would often talk about the first gen slayer, of fairy tail

And that's what they were doing as grey was showing a new celestial spirit mage around after their first job together

When suddenly loke burst through the doors and told them of a scarlet knight soon to arrive

And soon after a verbal thrashing of the guild she put together a team of her, gray, the new lucy girl ,and elfman

The next day on the train ride tword oshibana station the newly assembled team was preparing to take a cursed object from the dark guild after grey saw the cursed flute and now they were rushin after one of the men of Erigor who they had assisted, take the flute all the way to clover town and as they arrived they saw there master talking to the man with the flute and ne talked out of it by the wise master

" _you foolish mortals can't do anything right i'll just have to do it myself you insolent fools_ "

As a massive wooden demon of zeref arose from the flute all fairy tail did was watch as the demon charged up a roar of demonic energy and it was like time slowed for everyone there as the purple beam was heading straight for them

As the spell was feet in front of them a man in a dark cloak appeared and put out a single hand and said

" **Fire Dragons Consuming Flame** "

everyone watched in amazement as a slender dragon made of fire slithered is way up the attack an constricted it into nothin

"i don't have time for another one of you was all the man said as he started another spell"

" **Dragon slayer sacred art; skyfall: Hellfire**

As he said this the sky lit up with several magic circles all releasing fist sized molten rocks at the demon

Lullaby stood no chance against the attack, as he screamed his very being was melted away

"well my boy it has certainly been a while, if a i may ask where have you been"

" i was actually coming back to the guild for more quest when i sensed a demonic presence and it wouldn't hurt to check it out"

"Haha my boy that's funny you probably smells it from the capital a few minutes ago and ran here"

Most everyone was confused as to who this man was and how he knew master

"Umm no offence sir but who are you and how did you kill that demon."

"Oh my apologies everyone this is natsu or as most of you now him salamander of fairy tail"

"WHAT"

"Natsu it most certainly has been a while you have gotten more powerful than last time i see" erza said as she pointed to the crater

"HEY they destroyed our meeting hall, lts get em"

Then fairy tail did what fairy tail does best run from the people who want money

When they finally arrived in magnolia natsu broke off and went to see fairy tales unofficial medic

"So old lady how bad is it"

"Your using to much magic natsu, i don't know if you will make it for another six months at the rate you're going

"Hmm well maybe it's best to get it over with"

"Yes there is no point in delaying the inevitable i also suggest covering you neck some scales are showing"

"Oh ok i'll do that see you in six months"

As the next day began natsu made a decision he would stay at fairytale for the next 6 months if he was going to die or go mad he would want to be around friend for the last little time he had of course he couldn't be there at the very end but he would like to see them on last time

So as he walked to the guild he took a deep breath and pushed open the doors of course when he did he was met with the aroma of alcohol and the sight of a massive guild brawl

He also notice directly below him a magic an ancient magic at that, pulsating like a heartbeat, as he tried to force his senses to get a better idea of what it was he was shut out it was like the magic recognised him and ran

'how strange never noticed that before, i'm going to ask master about that later he thought to himself

As he looked around he noticed everyone there then his eyes landed on mira and one single tear rolled down his face

"hey mister not to be rude but why are you crying" said a very rude cheerleader

Everyone looked at the stupid girl waiting for her to be turned to ash but it didn't happen

"it's been a long time since then and i guess i still get sad about it"said natsu in a monotone fashion

Everyone got sad at his words remembering the day they lost one of their own

Gary quickly pulled lucy away from natsu and told her the rundown on the 'dragon slayer'

Natsu then walked over to the master and said

"i need to talk to you on private matters" giving makarov a quick glance amd making his way to the office

About two minutes later the short man walked in and was greeted with the words

"six months"

"What?"

"If i keep using magic i have six months before i turn"

"Already, i was at least expecting a few more years out of you"

"Well 400 years is a long time so i'm surprised i haven't already"

"400 YEARS that's how long you have been alive natsu"

"Yep i was born shortly after zeref created acnologia"

"So you knew acnologia before he was a dragon?"

"Knew him he was basically my uncle, he was one of the only other humans all dragons respected"

"But after some demons and dragons conspired against him and the rest of the prototype slayers he was tortured for info on my location never gave up a single word not even when zeref broke his mind"

"Why would dragons be looking for a newly born dragon human"

"Technical im the prince of all fire dragon my real father is igneel the king of fire himself while my mother was one of the prototype slayers"

"So your a prince"

"Yes i am, but that doesn't matter now there are no dragons left to rule"

"you still haven't answered my question, why were they looking for you"

"Well the anti human side would use me as leverage to switch the fire dragons on their side and that would have been the end of humanity but that never happened and zeref and his demons well that complicated and a story for another time i suppose

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_** ** _New story hope you guys like it_** ** _About the highschool dxd stuff it's way later in the story im talking past tartaros arc later_** ** _So yeah_** ** _Also extreme AU with op natsu_** ** _See you in the next one_**


End file.
